


I'm an Elf

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Daddy Peter Hale, Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Well hello there,” Peter softly, taking in the rather brightly coloured red and green striped outfit. It even had a hat. “Aren’t you an adorable little boy?”Stiles giggled, pushing forward to rub their noses together playfully.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 24
Kudos: 356





	I'm an Elf

“Daddy!” Stiles’ scream echoed through their apartment. There was a high-pitched screech, a happy giggle, and then the racing of bare feet against their wood floor. Stiles laughed the whole way down the hall, and then he screamed loudly as he launched himself directly at Peter’s chest. 

Luckily, he was an Alpha werewolf and was easily able to swing Stiles around and then get his arm under his little boy’s bottom and hoist him up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist, fingers clenching into his t-shirt where his hands were resting on Peter’s shoulders. Peter couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face in light of his boy’s obvious happiness, holding him with one arm and tapping his nose with the other. 

“Well hello there,” Peter said softly, taking in the rather brightly coloured red and green striped outfit. It even had a hat. “Aren’t you an adorable little boy?”

Stiles giggled, pushing forward to rub their noses together playfully. “Daddy,” Stiles said seriously, his face a mask of concentration as he clearly tried not to start laughing. “I’m not a little boy. I’m an elf.”

“Oh of course, silly me,” Peter told him, just as seriously, as he walked over to the Daddy Chair and sat them down. “Does this little elf like cuddles?”

“Of course I like cuddles, Daddy!” Stiles exclaimed, wiggling in Peter’s lap innocently as he tried to get himself into the Perfect Cuddling Position, which was something Stiles took very seriously whether he was big or little. 

Peter watched him fondly, heart full, until Stiles had his legs thrown over the end of the chair and his side resting against Peter’s chest. Peter grabbed a blanket from the basket to cover Stiles’ legging-clad-legs, tucking his toes under the blanket so they’d stay nice and warm. This was the fourth day of their vacation, a full two weeks that they had all to themselves to do with whatever they wanted. 

Until this morning Stiles had been big, the two of them spending some quality time together as a couple after months of Stiles being horrifically busy at work, and Peter’s own work taking him out of town for longer stretches of time than usual due to the holiday travels. They had spent three days reconnecting, but this morning he had woken up to an adorable little boy quietly playing in their bed.

So far they’d had a breakfast of tree-shaped pancakes, a very playful bath, and some time spent in the playroom. Now they were settling down for a nap that Peter was allowing Stiles to have on their chair—it  _ was _ Christmas, after all—with the TV playing softly before them. Peter reached for the bottle he’d already prepared, but before he could grab it Stiles was grabbing his face and turning Peter to look at him. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Stiles told him sweetly, giving him a smacking kiss before he snuggled back down against his chest. Peter smiled, kissing his forehead and taking a deep breath of the way their scent was blending together. 

“You are quite welcome, baby boy,” Peter told him warmly, meaning a million different things he would never be able to say. He reached for the bottle and managed to grab it this time, bringing the teat up to Stiles’ lips. His baby was a very good boy and started drinking the warm milk immediately, hands folded together in his lap so Peter could feed him just as they both liked before nap time. 

Stiles drifted off not too long after, and Peter sat there, staring down at the love of his life, at this magnificent, wonderful boy who wanted to be his, and thanked every deity he knew the name of for bringing him into his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
